Drabble land
by Saraklaine
Summary: Random series or random drabbles that I post on our page.
1. Chapter 1

**Short Daddy!Klaine drabble**

* * *

"Jacob"

"Only if you sign divorce papers first"

"Matthew?"

"No and I'm burining your Sahara dvd"

"Russell?"

"I'm burnning Gladiator dvd, too"

"Oh, I know! Jack" , Kurt beamed.

Blaine gave him the evil eye. "Hm, let me think about it. " he mused . "NO"

"Why not?" Kurt acted offended. "What's wrong with Jack?"

"No way in hell wuld you call him Captain, right?" Blaine was onto him.

"I would not" Kurt placed a hand over his heart. Blaine gave him the eye again. "In front of people" Kurt finished.

"Yeah, no Captain Jack."

"Blaine, if you keep up like this we're never gonna find a name"

"We'll find a name if you start thinking with your actual head instead of-" Blaine wigled his eyebrows and it was Kurt's turn to make evil eyes.

"Oh, shut up" Kurt mock punched his arm. "I'm serious. We need a name and you keep saying no"

"That's cause you keep saying names of guys you have crushes on. How about we name him Derek, huh?" Blaine's smile was wide, teasing.

"Over my dead body, Blaine" Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Aha, see?" Blaine laughed. "But Jacob was fine, huh? Not only would our kid have a bad name he would also know that his father was a Twilight fan. Why, Kurt? Why do you hate our child?" he teased.

"Fine, fine! No fictional characters names. I still think Russell is a great name."

"And I'll still burn you copy of Gladiator" Blaine said with a smile.

"Fine. We won't name our child and then when he's old enough he can pick his own name" Kurtgtitted his teeth.

"Yes, you will read him Twilight every night and he will want to be named Klaine" Blaine smiled again. "Or Beldward, that's good one, too"

"Don't mock me, mister 'omg, look at Dereks' abs" Kurt poked him.

"I don't mind you liking Twilight , I mind you wanting to name our child after the chatacter from it" Blaine stood up for himself. "And don't even pretend yo weren't drooling after Derek, I saw you. "

"I'm calling my lawyer. This divorce is on"

Blaine laughed and pulled him in, kissing him. "We really need a name. Baby is gonna be here in a month and we still don't have name for him"

Kurt snuggled closer, placing his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. He hummed. "I know. I just want him to have a nice name, you know"

"I know" Blaine said as he kisses the top of Kurt's head. Hey", he looked down to meet Kurts' eyes. "How about Sawyer? For a middle name?"

"Ooooh, I like it" Kurt smiled. 'Oh, oh, how about Brayton? It's classy yet common enough for our kid not to hate us over it"

"Brayton Sawyer Humme-Anderson" Blaine rolled it off his tongue. "Sounds awesome plus it's gonna sound even more awesome when we scold him" he offered.

Kurt made an angry face. "BRAYTON SAWYER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! It's past Midnight, curfiew's at 10!"

"Brayton Sawyer, is that a hickey?" Blaine shot back.

"Don't talk back to me, young man! Brytom Sawyer, I'm talking to you" Kurt yelled ever louder.

"You did WHAT?" Bryton Sawyer, was that E yours?" Blaine roared back and then they both colapsed laughing. "Why did we just made our kid a rebel?"

"Meh, hope for the best, expect the worst. We're gonna be dadies, Blaine" Kurt sighed and snuggled closer into his husbands arms.

"You're gonna be the most amazing dad kid could wish for, I know it" Blaine kissed him again.

"I never though I…. never mind" he drifted off.

"No, what?" Blaine placed his index finger under Kurt's chin. "What were you gonna say?"

Kurt sighed contently. 'I just never saw myself as the fatherly figure, I guess. I didn't even know I wanted kids. Not….Before you" Kurt looked up at Blaine with so much love in his eyes Blaine was speachless. "But with you? I want it all. I want to kick you at 3am when he starts crying and I want to be tired and grummy and I want all my cothes to smell like baby barf" he smiled teasingly.

"I love you so much" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. "And Bryton is gonna love you, too. So much. You're perfect. Bryton and I are very lucky to have you"

Kurt kissed him once more and wraped his arms around his husband. "No. I'm the lucky one"


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a one shot for The Torn Identity verse. **

**You can totally read it if you want, both Kurt and Blaine are magic. Thats' all. **

* * *

'Rose, come on, you're gonna be late, he said at 8, right?" Kurt called, staring up the stairs.

Upstairs his daughter groaned. "Why did I ever told them I'm going on date?! I should have just sneaked out the window and that would be it" she thought out loud .  
"Wait, no. Papa would probably notice I'm gone and then skinned Jeremy alive, just because. " she spoke again, with another groan as she got up.

"I'm so excited" Kurt clasped his hands in joy, settling himself next to gloomy looking Blaine. "Why aren't you excited? " he eyed him. "It's her first date, Rosie's first date. I can't believe she's 16 already"  
"I can't believe I'm 45" Blaine groaned. Yeah, Rose picked that up from him.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "For the love of God, I've told you this a million times, you don't look a day older than 35, kay? I swear. You're so hot, you have no idea" Kurt leaned in to kiss his husband.  
"Liar. But thanks angel" Blaine smiled and kissed him back.

"Do I have to bleach out my eyes every time I look at you two?" Drake snapped as he walked into the room. 'Seriously, it's been 20 years, get over yourselves"  
"Remind us why are you here again?" Blaine glared at his best friend.  
"Because A. I love to annoy you, B. It's Rose's first date and I would miss it for the world and C. Someone needs to back up that poor kid cause you two are useless" He teased.  
"Shut up, we're doing just fine" Kurt gave him his best bitch glare.

"Where's Niklaus anyway?" Drake asked. "I still can't believe you named your son that. He should sue you. I'd land him the money. A character from a tv show and a lame one."  
"Oh will you shut up already?" Blaine punched him on the shoulder. "It's a beautiful name"  
Drake just snorted. "Yeah, sure it is. You just had to do whatever your little angel said cause he let you name the girl Rose"

"Niklaus is much better than Jack" Kurt side eyed his husband. Thank God we don't have more kids or we'd have entire ensemble of Doctor Who characters running around. I still can't believe you wanted to call our son Jack. And you'd probably call him Captain as a endearment just to piss me off"  
Blaine placed a hand over his heart: "You wound me , sir. I would never do such thing. And to answer your question Nick is in his room, getting ready to go to Kurt's sisters for the night."  
"Aham ,sure you wouldn't do that " Kurt eye rolled just as Rose came down the stairs.

"Oh my God, look at you" he beamed at her.  
Rose was a beautiful ( well duh, she had Kurt and Blaine as parents, what do you think she'll be, a troll?). Her wild curls, courtesy of Papa Blaine, were framing her face perfectly. But most beautiful thing on her face were her deep blue eyes, an exact replica of her Daddy's Kurt.

"You look so beautiful honey" Blaine complimented her. "Now, where is this guy so I can scare the living crap out of him?" Blaine asked, getting up and flexing his muscles ( that part of him certainly didn't changed over the years, as Kurt once told him, he looks like miniature John Cena)  
"You will do no such a thing" Rose was firm. "I like this guy Papa, I really like him. Don't you dare scare him off, do you hear me?"  
"Hey, I would never do that" Blaine assured her just as the door bell rang. "I'll get that" he said with a devilish smile.

"Oh my God, please Daddy, stop him before he embarrasses me completely" Rose grabbed Kurt's elbow, her eyes pleading.  
"I'm on it don't worry" he tried to calm her down. Truth be told, Blaine was overprotective of his kids. And he was also built like a tiny bulldozer. That is a nasty combo.

"Please, come on in" Kurt rushed forward just as Blaine let the boy in. "'I'm Kurt, I'm one of Rose's dads. This is my husband Blaine" he waved towards Blaine who was staring at the boy as if he was trying to drill a hole in his head. "Say hello Blaine" Kurt urged. Silence. "Blaine, say hello" Kurt gritted trough his teeth.

"Oh yes, hello" Blaine fake smiled. "I'm Blaine, Rose's Papa." he said shaking boy's hand way too firmly, making him wince.  
Kurt yanked Blaine away from the horrified Jeremy, smiling politely. "Can you excuse us just for a second?" he smiled again, pulling Rose into the kitchen, leaving Jeremy with Drake.

"Is he gonna kill me?" boy uttered, looking lost.  
Drake just laughed. "Relax, he's harmless, Kurt's the one calling the shots here. "  
"He doesn't look harmless" boy whispered.  
"Oh don't get me wrong, if you just as much as dare to blink at Rose in the way she doesn't approve he will break you like a twig. But if you're nice to his little girl , you're safe." Drake explained.

"Uncle Drake?" a voice that belonged to a small boy of 9 came trough the door, followed by the actual boy who ran straight into Drake's arms. "I missed you"  
"Heeey Nick, I missed you , too. What's up?" man asked.  
"I have no idea what's going on but Daddy is smacking Papa at the back of his head in the kitchen, telling him he can't break anyone's legs" confused boy said.

"Oh my God" Jeremy almost fainted.  
"Who are you?" Nick eyed the older boy.  
"Oh I'm Jeremy, I'm Rose's date" he said.  
"Oh you poor thing" Nick whined in sympathy. "Papa *will* break your legs if you hurt her. Do you know he used to work for CIA and that he knows 14 different ways to kill you with his bare hands?"

"Niklaus!" Kurt eyed him. "What did I tell you about making stuff up?  
"What, you'd rather have him know the truth" boy teased with a smile and Drake high fived him with a grin. "That's my boy"  
"You two, out, both of you" Kurt said. "He's staying at my sisters tonight anyway and you can drop him off. Go. Pack. You can help him" he said as he turned to Drake.  
"I have no idea how you put up with them" Drake mock sighed, picking Nick up.  
"It's a sad life" Nick smiled as he too let a long sigh of mockery.  
"Ha, ha very funny" Kurt said, smiling at them.

"Ok, you two, go, have fun." He turned to Rose who went to stand next to Jeremy. Blaine was standing next to Kurt, his arms crossed over his chest. He was really frightening for such a short guy.  
"Bring her home at 11. 11:01 and you lose a limb" he informed.  
"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. "I'm sorry, we try to sedate him but dosage was off today, obviously"  
"11:30?" Rose gave Blaine her best puppy eyes. "Please"  
"No. 11pm, sharp. One second later and I'm coming to find you. " he was firm.  
"11:30 is fine honey, but not a second later, kay?" Kurt smiled warmly at her.  
"You're undermining my authority" Blaine complained.  
"OMG, I'm under-" Kurt gave up with a groan. "Just go, please. Have fun" he said as he ushered them out of the house. "Don't worry, he's a sweetheart, he's just a bit overprotective. Don't do anything to piss him off, kay? There's only so much I can do" Kurt told Jeremy with a warm smile.  
"Yes sir. Thank you" he said back.

"I don't like that kid" Blaine informed thank you very much, the second door was closed.  
"Aham, and there's a kid you would like?" Kurt teased.  
'Yes" Blaine answered.  
"Aham, sure." Kurt hummed.  
"If she's doesn't walk through that door at exactly 11:30 his parents better call an undertaker. I'm gonna deliver what's left of him in matchbox!" Blaine said.  
"Stop talking" Kurt whispered as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing his jaw. "Do you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Blaine tried to listen. "I don't hear anything"  
"Exactly" Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine's earlobe, making him moan in return. "We have the house to ourselves. NO ONE IS HOME" He almost screamed as he broke away from Blaine, unwrapping scarf from his neck and throwing it in the air.  
"Oh my God, did you just throw clothes on the floor" Blaine smiled in shock.  
Kurt gave him his best 'bitch please' look. "I'm just getting started"

"You grip your hands around my throat" he sang unbuttoning his shirt, all the while smiling. "And you strip the buttons off my coat" he sashayed his way back to Blaine, removing his belt so he can yank it from his pants and snap it in the air. "Strip, mister" he ordered as he bit his lip.

"What the fucking fuck is your fucking problem?" Drake's voice came from the stairs and they turned to see him, covering Nick's ears as he let another set of swear words fall from his lips. "We're still here, you assholes, can't you hold it in your pants until we leave? You have a kid, shame on you!"

"Oops" Kurt snorted, buttoning his shirt.  
"Seriously, you two are disgusting. DISGUSTING!. Let's go Nick, poor kid is scarred for life" he complained but you could just tell he's teasing.  
"Uncle Drake, I'm nine" Nick said, using a tone as if "9' means "40". "I know what two guys do when they're together"  
"La la la la" Drake stuck fingers in his own ears. "See what you did? I am calling child services in the morning. I can't believe you two were allowed to have kids." he stuck his tongue at them.  
"Real mature Drake, real mature" Blaine smiled, kneeling down so he can be eye level with his son. "Got everything you need?"  
"Papa, I'm not 5 . Yes, I have everything I need" Nick said with a small smile, embracing his father. "Sorry, sometimes I forget you're all grown up, Captain Jack " Blaine whispered.  
"Don't let daddy hear you, that's our secret" Nick whispered back.  
Blaine just hugged his son tighter.

"Ok, ok, my turn, break it off" Kurt wiggled his way between them. "Come on, gimme a kiss. And tell Wyatt that if he teaches you more magic you're not allowed to have more sleepovers for a month, get it?"  
"Yes Daddy" Nick smiled, hugging Kurt.  
"Kay, be a good boy. We'll pick you up tomorrow, we're having lunch with your aunties anyway." he said, kissing his son one last time.

Kurt closed the door behind him still holding Blaine's belt in his hand. "Kay, kids are gone, crazy brother in law gone, pants down Anderson!" he ordered.  
"I can still hear you!" Drake's voice came from other side of the door, making both Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing.  
"My God, I bet he hates us so much" Kurt said as he all but threw himself on Blaine.  
"He thought Rose how to say fuck, I will use every chance I have to fuck with him." Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck.  
"Oi! With him? And what the hell am I?" Kurt asked in mocked horror.  
"Oh I'll show you" Blaine growled. "PANTS OFF HUMMEL!"

Safe to say Blaine had no problem with Rose being ten minutes late. Mostly because headboard knocked him unconscious but that's story for another time.

* * *

**Ta-da. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just another silly drabble**

* * *

Blaine traced his fingertips over the dark ink. "It's fascinating" he said in awe.  
"It's just a mark, Blaine. Every Death Eater has one" Kurt answered, looking at Kurt's fingers dancing over his arm.  
"I know, I just still can't believe you're one of them..." he said in a small voice.  
'I'm not that man anymore, Blaine. . That man died the day I met you" he said, looking down at curly creature resting his head on his chest. They came a long way since that day at the Ministry.

Kurt Hummel had no idea that little creature such as Blaine could stop him from serving his master.  
Not with his wand or his magic but with his frightened, pleading hazel eyes. In that moment prophesy was the last thing on his mind. He couldn't remember why he was there or why he had to get it.

Whole world narrowed to that one 16 year old boy, standing there shaking like a leaf, with nothing but his silly Gryffindor bravery at hands. Orders were simple: Get the prophesy at all costs. Kill whoever gets in your way.  
And yet, there he was , staring at the boy, his hand acting on his own accord and lowering the wand as his mouth hissed:"Run!"  
Blaine's face looked petrified as he spun around and ran for his life, turning around once to cast a confused look at the man he left behind.

Half an hour later when they cornered them in the Department of Mysteries he saw the boy again, pushing a blond haired girl behind him, trying to protect her with his body, frantically searching for a way to escape. Argosy was aiming directly at him and boy clearly couldn't see him.  
Before he realized what he was doing his wand acted as if it had mind of his own. He send a curse at his own team mate and David fell down.

Her couldn't explain why he felt relieved when Order of the Phoenix members came hurling trough the doors. He was happy he can leave and never look at those eyes again. He'd rather face Dark Lord's rage than those eyes again.  
Last thing he saw before he fled was the boy screaming as a man with a smile on his face fell trough the wail.

"I had to find who you were" Blaine said, sighing. "You let me go when you could have just killed me and end it all"  
"That would be the easy way." Kurt sighed as he smiled softly and placed his finger under Blaine's chin. 'But then I wouldn't have you. Nothing in the world would matter." he said as he kissed Blaine's pink lips. "Worlds collided that day and thank God they did"  
"Even if you had to hide?" Blaine looked at him with those damn hazel jewels.  
"If I had to wait thousand years for you, I would. The man you met that day at the Ministry never showed compassion for anyone. You were the thing that changed everything. You changed me. I am who I am today because of you. Because of who you made me. I'd be dead without you" he finally said with finality.  
"Don't say that" Blaine clung to him. "I couldn't live without you." he said. "MY Death Eather that helped us win the War. That fought on our side and saved my friends. Maybe I saved you but you saved all of us" he said, sinking into Kurt's embrace. "My brave husband"

Kurt smiled and kissed his hair. "My little hazel eyed miracle"


	4. Chapter 4

**Blaine needs a new roommate ^_^ **

**This has a sequel, too. And I will post it as soon as I find it. *shrug* I lose crap. **

* * *

'I am never gonna find a roommate" Blaine groaned as he sank his head into Santana's lap. "That was eighth lunatic I had to pry away from my doors"

"Remind me again why do you even want a roommate, richy rich?You're one of the very few privileged young people in NY who can actually have a place of their own. And you don't even NEED a roommate cause daddy dear bought this place for his little PrinceBlainers" Quinn chimed him from her spot on the chair.  
"Talk to my brother like that again and I will slap you so hard your extensions will fly away all the way to Brookline" Santana glared at her as she patted Blaine's curls.  
"I want a roommate because I'm lonely here." Blaine explained again. "I have all this space and nothing to do with it. It would be nice if I had someone to watch tv in the evening or just talk."  
"Then get a boyfriend" Quinn offered an easy solution to Blaine's problems.  
"I don't want a boyfriend who will move in here with me" Blaine eyed her as if she went crazy. "I'm 19, not 35. Look, I just want someone sane to share few hours a day after I come home from college. Is that too much to ask for?  
"Oh Blainers, were they all really that bad?" Santana asked him, looking down at him. He shifted his head that was still in her lap and started talking.  
"Well, first there was the guy with the ferrets. That's plural. He even offered me a ferret as a gift if I pick him as my roommate. Then there was the guy who kept poking me, I am not even kidding, you have to LOOK him in the eyes when you answer him or he will just keep poking you until you do. Then, there was a guy who works in porn industry..." he got cut of by Santana's loud:'What?"

"Oh yeah, he works for this "movie" company and they make porn" Blaine said.  
"Is he gay"? she asked.  
Blaine narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't know and don't " , he continued, "then there was this girl that asked me if I do random drug testing cause she will need a two weeks notice if I do."  
Both Quinn and Santana laughed at this. "Oh my God Blaine, that's gold" Quinn said.  
"Oh it get's better" he said with a humorless laugh. "Fourth person was this guy who came in and just scanned the place for like 5 minutes without saying a word. He then asked me if I mind him playing violin for hours straight?" he eyed the girls. "I said no, cause hell, I love music but then he told me he sometimes doesn't talk for days if he doesn't feel like it and he eyed me strangely and well, I was lucky when he left" Blaine explained.

"After that this girl came by to see the place and she looked nice until she opened her mouth. Oh my God, she was there 2 minutes and she said a thousand words in that time. She made me miss the crazy guy with the violin. She just went on and on and on, I tuned out after 30 seconds but I think she's a NYADA student or something. Then, this another weirdo came in. He's a scientist. He just got transferred here from Pasadena and he kinda looks like a giant praying mantis and actually knocked like this", Blaine got up to knock on the coffee table twice before he said, "Potential roommate" then knocking again repeating same words and then following same pattern once more.

Santana laughed and Quinn just stared at him. "This town is full of crazy people" she decided.

"Oh but the worse one?:, Blaine continued, "was this tall guy named Sebastian. He actually whistled when I opened the door and then proceeded to stare at my ass the whole time he was in here. He told me his nights will be a lot less boring WHEN, not IF he moves in here. I swear, I was *this* close to calling the cops, that guy was freaky as fuck. I'd have to sleep with metal armor around my ass with that guy around. " Blaine finished.

"Oh sweetie" Tana wrapped her arms around her brother. "I'm sorry they suck. Do you want Auntie Tana to kick that guys ass?" she asked with a smile and Blaine smiled back with :"Yes, please" before he returned his head to her lap. "I have a guy coming over today and I swear if he's even slightly weird I am giving up. It's not worth it. Why did you have to move?" he pouted at his sister.  
"Because unlike you, I do have a boyfriend and living with my brother AND my boyfriend is just too weird" she said again.  
"Hey, maybe this guy will be normal" Quinn smiled down at him.  
"Yeah, with my luck he will probably be some Dexter fan who will slice me up in my sleep" Blaine smiled back.  
"I have to go, Beth is waiting for her mummy" Quinn said. "Mister Godfather, you know where we live" she kissed Blaine's cheek as she left.

He sighed.

"Why don't you just ask one f your friends to move in with you? You sound like desperate loser and you have tons of friends Blaine" Santana told him.  
"I know, they all have girlfriends and boyfriends and they will probably move out in a month when their relationships get serious and they want to live with their partners. I will die aloneee" he sang sadly and Santana smiled.  
"Shush you, you're a catch! Anyone would be lucky to have you. I'll even be here with you when that guy comes, kay?" she said.  
"You will?" he beamed at her. "Oh you're the best baby sister ever, protecting me from big bad wolves!" he kissed her cheek as he snuggled next to her. He just hoped this guy is sane. Or at least sane enough not to kill him in his sleep. He'd agree to that.  
Even if he comes with a violin. Or cello.


	5. Chapter 5

**After 4x20 aired we all had to take cold showers. **

**Hot guy from Sure's class who totally wanted to bend Blaine over had to do the same. Honestly, I think Blaine deserves more attention from other guys and hot guy in orange tank top checking him out really made my day. So, I made a thing :D Klaine, OBVIOULSY. **

* * *

"If you keep walking around like that I can't promise I won't straddle you and rub vapo rub on you chest again" Tina greeted as she saw Blaine entering the gym.

"Tina" he shook his head with a small smile. "Everyone is wearing the same, look around"  
"Yes, but I didn't had a crush on everyone, I had a crush on you. Show off" she teased.  
"It's what everyone's wearing" he repeated again.

Blaine was wearing the tiniest pair of green shorts known to mankind, showing off his legs and a tank top that seem to be small even for HIS small frame, perfectly displaying his long lean arms and muscles. Tina was over him, that much was true and she was just teasing but God damn it, Blaine Anderson was one hot piece of cookie!

Or ass.

Speaking off, she leaned back a little.  
"Damn!" she hissed under hear breath and he rolled his eyes fondly.  
"You're crazy" he called her out.  
"And you're HOT!" Seriously, why are you single?" Tina was pensive.  
He groaned. "Cause I love Kurt and Kurt is NY dating someone else. Can we drop it?" he asked, moving forward. It was time for their class.  
"Well if Kurt can date so can you." she said, taking position next him. "Oh sweet mother of all that is filthy and unholy"  
"Huh?" he said, confused by her outburst, before he looked up and his jaw dropped a bit. Just bit.

Cause indeed, sweet mother of all that's all Tina said.

Their instructor was...

Well, probably an underwear model judging by the way his shorts fit him or a hair products model judging by the luscious locks he had or a..  
A..A...Something in modeling, okay cause the guy was breathtaking.

"Welcome. I see we have more boys than last time, glad to see that. Don't worry ladies, you're still my favorite" he smiled at them and oh look, he might be a toothpaste model too. "For those of you who are new, I'm Kyle. Let's get started, get down into stretching position"  
Blaine could hear Tina groan next to him.  
"What is wrong with you?" he mouthed to her.  
"I have issues, okay. Not all of us had crazy hotel room sex with out exes recently" she spat out.  
"That was 4 months ago" he looked at her.  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you want me to tell you how long it's been for me?"  
"Oh God no, no need" he said quickly.

They continued to stretch while Kyle, who also happened to smell magnificent, which caught Blaine's attention when Tina pretended she couldn't get into position and he came over to help her.  
"Do you need any help?" he looked at Blaine with a pleasant smile.  
Blaine tried to say something, almost opened his mouth but Tina beat him to it.  
"Oh Blaine doesn't need any help, he's very bendy" she accented that last word. "He's the captain of the Cheerios" she said proudly.  
"I could tell he works out" man said before he got up to see if anyone else needs help.

"He's very bendy?" he snapped under his breath. "What was that for?"  
"He was totally checking you out and you just pouted at him. As adorable as that is Blainey days, you need to up you game" she winked at him just as Kyle moved to the front of the class.

"Ok, let's break some sweat." he announced . "Lower you upper body, arms outstretched in front of you. Left arm right, right arm left, palm open as if you're trying to push air away from you. And go" he said as he did the motion he just explain.

Blaine and Tina were in the first row and the "lean forward" part got Blaine and Kyle almost face to face. There were just few inches between them and Blaine felt way to warm all of the sudden. Kyle smiled directly at him on "push air to you left" motion.

"Flirt back" he could hear Tina murmur next to him.  
"What? " he said in the same way.  
"He's totally flirting with you, flirt back" she said again, rolling her eyes.  
"You're insane, he is not flirting with me. Why would a guy like that flirt with me?" Blaine questioned her sanity.

"Um, cause like I said before your ass looks like it was baked to perfection by some sort of master chef and your curls are breaking out which is extremely hot not to mention that your biceps are glistening with sweat which makes you even more delicious than you already are" she pointed out the obvious. "Jeez, what an idiot he is for wanting to take you out or have crazy monkey gay sex with you"  
"Tina!" Blaine shushed her.

"Just smile at him in return, start with that" she ordered before she got back back in position.

He was battling with himself. The guy was gorgeous, no doubt about that. He was also NOT flirting with him no matter what Tina says. Blaine moved around the math and almost lost his footing and wobbled there for a second before a pair or strong arms secured themselves around his shoulders.  
"Watch it there. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself" Kyle guy said, moving away from Blaine with another smile.

Well I'll be damned, Blaine thought.

"Yeah Blaine, don't hurt yourself" Tina said teasingly. "How will he be able to bend you like a pretzel if you hurt yourself"

Blaine blushed to the roots of his now very curly hair.

But he did what Tina told him. He locked eyes with the guy and smiled back. That seem to be enough to get the guy to look at Blaine more often that at anyone in the entire class for the remaining of the class.

Somewhere along that class Blaine got bold and actually smirked in Kyle's direction, on a particularly tricky movement that had him bent over with his ass displayed perfectly in the mirror.  
"I am never doubting you again" Tina almost squealed next to him. "He's drooling over you." she pointed at the man. "You are so getting laid, I hate you"  
"I am not" he laughed out but threw another glance at the instructor, catching him looking again.  
"Now, go over there and ask for his number" Tina said once the class was over.  
"What? Tay-Tay, that's insane. " Blaine told her.  
"Why is it insane? You like him, he likes you, it's a win win situation" she was logical.  
Blaine just smiled at her in his usual "Oh Tina" way.

"Do I get to see you in this class next week, too?" a voice came behind them and Tina stuttered, saying:"I-i-i I'll wait in the hall"

Five minutes later Blaine came out of the gym, trying to hide his smile.  
"He asked me out" he grabbed both of her hands.  
"I kneeew it!" Tina threw herself in his arms. "Man, he's hot. I'm so happy for you"

Blaine's phone rang. "Well hello stranger" he smiled when he saw it was Kurt.  
"HE HAS A DATE WITH HOT GYM INSTRUCTOR" Tina yelled into the phone, still a little upset with Kurt.  
'You what?" she could hear shocked Kurt on the other line.

Even though that was the last thing he wanted he filled Kurt in on what happened today, Tina providing juicer details.

Ten minutes later, in NY Kurt slammed his phone down.

"Rachel. Hold the forth, I'm going to Ohio" he called out.  
'What?' she said in over dramatic voice, as usual.

He pointed his finger at her."I will not lose Blaine to some waxed male Barbie named Kyle or Ken or whatever who picked him at the gym. Do you have any idea how hot sweaty Blaine in tight clothes is? He was doing that on purpose. Hes trying to make me jealous and give me a brain aneurysm. Well, not gonna happen. Back off Kyle, that boy is mine. That short shorts and ass that fits them belong to ME!" he yelled as he walked back to his partition to get his clothes ready!


End file.
